


Interrogation

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff!Earl and Carlos like to play games with each other in regards to Earl's position in the SSP</p><p>Based on an AU by Chickadddddd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).



“I really hate it when you’re brought in here like this,” Earl muttered, leaning forward to remove the duct tape that had been slapped over Carlos’ lips during his transportation. Two of his officers had brought the Outsider in on charges of hoarding contraband in his home, his wrists handcuff behind his back before being forced to sit down in a metal chair. “Where are you hiding it, Carlos?”

“Earl…this is stupid…” Carlos mumbled.

“Where’s the bread, Carlos?” Earl frowned when Carlos turned his face away from him and he leaned back, pulling the table back to stand in front of him. “Carlos…” he warned.

“It’s a stupid law, Earl! You know that!” Carlos snapped. “I’ve been doing my best to follow all of these rules, okay? Why can’t I just have some bread?”

Earl narrowed his eyes, slipping down to his knees between Carlos’ legs. “You’re really not going to tell me?” he asked. He opened his mouth in mild surprise when Carlos spat on his face, his eyes closed briefly before he opened them again. “That…was not smart,” he warned.

“Earl, what are you..?” Carlos gasped as the redhead started to open his pants, trying to close his legs. Earl had already yanked his pants down to make any difference and he whined, his eyes becoming dark as Earl palmed him through his underwear. “I don’t…think this is standard procedure…” he murmured.

Earl shrugged, massaging and teasing Carlos into hardness before pulling his underwear down to free his erection. “Better?” he asked.

“Early…”

“Tell me where the bread is, Carlos.” He smiled when Carlos shook his head, leaning forward to keep his lips inches away from the other’s erection. He opened his mouth, breathing hot air onto the organ before taking it into his mouth and starting to lazily suck on it.

“Earl!” Carlos whimpered. He gasped and fell silent, mewling as he rolled his hips forward into Earl’s mouth. “Fuck…your mouth is always so fucking warm!” he whined. Earl answered him by humming and Carlos cried out, thrusting faster and deeper into his mouth. He could feel himself coming close to orgasm and he was about to when Earl suddenly pulled off and stood up again. “Earl!” he shouted, hissing at the cool air on his erection.

“Where are you hiding it?” Earl asked.

“Fuck!”

“Tell me or you don’t get to cum,” Earl warned, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over the head of his aching erection.

“Ngh…”

“Carlos…”

“In the…in the medicine cabinet…in the bathroom!” Carlos whimpered. He gasped when Earl closed his fingers around his cock, pumping him to orgasm, his semen staining his shirt and underwear. He fell back against his chair, his head thrown back as he panted for air. He blushed when Earl wiped his semen covered hand in his thick hair, whining as Earl leaned down for a chaste kiss on the lips. “No fair…”

“These games aren’t about being  _fair_ ,” Earl teased. “Besides…I had to cheat. You were going to last a long time if I played fair. I’ll let Cecil in to clean you up, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
